board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Warning Crazy
Warning_crazy is a board 8 user. omg interview wartank777 (10:00:33 PM): Womon! wartank777 (10:00:43 PM): GET IN THE WIKI AND MAKE ME A PAGE Thunderous Zen (10:02:05 PM): TOO TIRED wartank777 (10:02:19 PM): TOO BAD wartank777 (10:02:20 PM): LOZ Thunderous Zen (10:04:19 PM): Alright, this wiki page will be in interview form. Thunderous Zen (10:04:28 PM): First: State your name and occupation wartank777 (10:04:28 PM): k Thunderous Zen (10:04:32 PM): Username wartank777 (10:04:38 PM): Warning_Crazy wartank777 (10:04:45 PM): High School Student Thunderous Zen (10:04:55 PM): Do you have any relationships with other users? wartank777 (10:05:14 PM): I'm pikaness' wartank777 (10:05:19 PM): second cousin? wartank777 (10:05:25 PM): Or something. Thunderous Zen (10:05:27 PM): Is it true she is a lesbian? wartank777 (10:05:36 PM): ... wartank777 (10:05:38 PM): No. wartank777 (10:05:40 PM): Yes. wartank777 (10:05:56 PM): She's straight, but she sometimes has lesbian feelings. Thunderous Zen (10:06:06 PM): Mmmm, I like. Thunderous Zen (10:06:09 PM): Would you hit that? wartank777 (10:06:21 PM): She's my *second* cousin! wartank777 (10:06:24 PM): .. wartank777 (10:06:27 PM): yeah, probally Thunderous Zen (10:06:33 PM): ...Pics now? wartank777 (10:06:42 PM): Sorry, she'd kill me. Thunderous Zen (10:06:51 PM): Bah. Thunderous Zen (10:06:57 PM): Do you have a favorite... Thunderous Zen (10:06:58 PM): Food? wartank777 (10:07:21 PM): *insert sterotype jewish food here* Thunderous Zen (10:07:23 PM): TV show? wartank777 (10:07:33 PM): Um.... wartank777 (10:07:34 PM): No. Thunderous Zen (10:07:35 PM): Movie? wartank777 (10:07:54 PM): wait, can we do animes for tv shows? Thunderous Zen (10:07:59 PM): Yes. wartank777 (10:08:10 PM): Monster Thunderous Zen (10:08:13 PM): Win. Thunderous Zen (10:08:16 PM): Favorite... Thunderous Zen (10:08:18 PM): Movie? wartank777 (10:08:35 PM): um... wartank777 (10:08:39 PM): come back to it Thunderous Zen (10:08:54 PM): Ninjas or pirates? wartank777 (10:09:05 PM): Ninjas. wartank777 (10:09:31 PM): Except in fire emblem wartank777 (10:09:41 PM): Pirates>Ninja's in fire emblem Thunderous Zen (10:09:48 PM): How long have you been on Board 8? wartank777 (10:09:59 PM): Since Jill/Kirby wartank777 (10:10:09 PM): When i was 9 >_> Thunderous Zen (10:10:16 PM): <_< Thunderous Zen (10:10:19 PM): Favorite game? wartank777 (10:10:26 PM): Currently, or all time? Thunderous Zen (10:10:30 PM): Both. wartank777 (10:10:45 PM): All-time: Test Drive 6 (Dreamcast) wartank777 (10:10:58 PM): Currently playing: Paper Mario (yay for buying a n65 wartank777 (10:11:04 PM): 4 Thunderous Zen (10:11:12 PM): What actor/actress would you like to meet in real life? wartank777 (10:11:29 PM): Angalina Jolee. Which i can't spell. wartank777 (10:11:34 PM): >_< Thunderous Zen (10:11:35 PM): What fictional character would you like to meet in real life? wartank777 (10:11:54 PM): Damn, hard questions wartank777 (10:12:12 PM): come back to it. Thunderous Zen (10:12:15 PM): Which fictional character would you like to **** most? wartank777 (10:12:34 PM): Lyn from FE7 wartank777 (10:12:38 PM): or tifa wartank777 (10:12:40 PM): >_> Thunderous Zen (10:12:41 PM): Do you have any fetishes (other than incest)? wartank777 (10:13:00 PM): boobs, but that's everyone wartank777 (10:13:02 PM): So no. Thunderous Zen (10:13:25 PM): Who do you have winning: Ganon vs Vincent, Luigi vs Zero, MC vs Sub-Zero wartank777 (10:13:31 PM): Gannon wartank777 (10:13:33 PM): Zero wartank777 (10:13:34 PM): MC wartank777 (10:13:45 PM): I'm stilll perfect, except for PW/GF which dosn't count wartank777 (10:13:48 PM): Wahaha wartank777 (10:13:57 PM): and i had knux>maggot pacman>oclet Thunderous Zen (10:13:59 PM): If Kirby copied you, what powers would he get? wartank777 (10:14:11 PM): The power of wartank777 (10:14:17 PM): AWSOMESAUCE Thunderous Zen (10:14:23 PM): Favorite movie? wartank777 (10:14:49 PM): Damn.... wartank777 (10:14:51 PM): skip it wartank777 (10:14:52 PM): >_> Thunderous Zen (10:15:03 PM): What fictional character would you like to meet in real life? wartank777 (10:15:21 PM): Dr. Tnema wartank777 (10:15:27 PM): GOD DAM I NEED A SPELLCHECKER Thunderous Zen (10:15:57 PM): >_> Thunderous Zen (10:16:03 PM): I think that's all, other than movie. Thunderous Zen (10:16:09 PM): Anything you'd like to add? Thunderous Zen (10:16:12 PM): Like pika-pics? wartank777 (10:16:19 PM): fine Thunderous Zen (10:16:34 PM): Really? Wow. Thunderous Zen (10:16:36 PM): You win. wartank777 (10:18:24 PM): uploading wartank777 (10:18:57 PM): It's a nekkid pick wartank777 (10:19:04 PM): http://img149.imageshack.us/my.php?image=timallenwt9.png Thunderous Zen (10:24:24 PM): ... Thunderous Zen (10:24:26 PM): I hate you. Thunderous Zen (10:24:38 PM): Come on. Thunderous Zen (10:24:43 PM): Please? wartank777 (10:25:25 PM): I can't. I had one, but it was on my laptop. Thunderous Zen (10:25:31 PM): Bah. wartank777 (10:25:33 PM): and last time we visted her wartank777 (10:25:36 PM): she deleted it wartank777 (10:25:37 PM): *shrugs* Thunderous Zen (10:25:38 PM): Can't tell me what she looks like? wartank777 (10:25:52 PM): you already have your own mental picture. wartank777 (10:25:57 PM): But she's realy hawt Thunderous Zen (10:26:08 PM): I don't actually have a mental picture. Thunderous Zen (10:26:17 PM): I never bothered getting one. wartank777 (10:26:27 PM): Last time i saw her, she was blond wartank777 (10:26:32 PM): but she might of changed wartank777 (10:26:56 PM): She has a whole model look to her wartank777 (10:28:06 PM): I'll tell you her cup size if you finish my wiki Thunderous Zen (10:29:25 PM): >_> Thunderous Zen (10:29:27 PM): This is it. Thunderous Zen (10:29:32 PM): I'm copying and pasting this. Thunderous Zen (10:29:35 PM): Interview form. wartank777 (10:29:37 PM): k wartank777 (10:29:40 PM): but finish wartank777 (10:29:41 PM): nowa\ Category:Users